It Girl: Scandalous
by RSummers
Summary: A newcomer to Waverly shakes things up a little. Rated T for thematic material including language, teen drug use, and sexual content. Please R&R!


Keira Burton inhaled the brisk autumn air deeply as she stepped tentatively out of her black stretch limo, teetering a bit in her three-inch heels. She had protested endlessly to her stubborn parents about the ostentatiousness of such a vehicle, but secretly, she was a little delighted at the prospect of turning heads at Waverly before she had even set foot on the ground. Indeed, heads did turn as the stunning 5'6 brunette shook her enviable dark hair out of its high ponytail and looked expectantly around at the campus.

Keira had been more than a little nervous about starting at Waverly, a posh private school, halfway through the first semester of her junior year, but now, seeing the school for the first time, her nervousness faded into the background and her excitement took center stage. She already felt like she belonged here, among the polished Waverly elite, with their laser-whitened smiles and perfect pedigrees. She was pleased to see, too, that she wasn't at all overdressed in her ridiculously expensive Marc Jacobs ensemble. Last weekend's shopping spree was definitely worth it, even though the heels on her leather boots, as well as the pointy-toed style, were killing her dainty size-7 feet.

"Thanks, Glen," Keira smiled sweetly at the limo driver, turning around and unintentionally giving a group of watching Waverly boys a great view of her perky butt, looking a little rounder than usual in her skintight cords. "Tell Mom and Dad I love them, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous," Glen saluted and winked at her as he began to back the limo down Waverly's driveway. Keira giggled. Glen had been her family's driver since before she had been born, and he was a perfect caricature of the favorite old uncle--consistently jovial, with a twinkle in his crinkled-up blue eyes and a teasing voice. It was too bad he was and would always be a blue-collar worker, and not a part of her real family.

"Need help with that, miss?" A deep male voice spoke several inches from her right ear.

Keira whirled around to see a deliciously handsome blond boy with the sharpest cheekbones she had ever seen, his gold-flecked eyes taking in her every movement.

"Well, well," the boy grinned lavisciously. "You're even prettier from the front." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Heath Ferro. Your unofficial Waverly tour guide, and eventual soulmate."

Keira giggled, the tiniest bit flustered. She was used to male attention--_lots _of it--but this Heath Ferro looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ, not on a private school campus. Maybe Waverly would be even better than she had originally imagined.

"Keira Burton," she said, smiling, shaking his hand firmly. "And if I had a nickel for everytime a guy said that--"

"You'd still be less wealthy than you are now, right?" Heath finished, chuckling. "Not to imply you aren't completely stunning, but so are those boots, and they don't look like they come cheap. I'm guessing you're a woman of means. And it's not much of a mystery how you could have come into such money. I mean, hell, I'd pay just to look at you."

Keira giggled again, a little uncomfortable this time. Heath was incredibly handsome, and so smooth, but she was feeling slightly overwhelmed. And what was with the "no mystery" bit? Was he saying she was, like, a _whore?_

"You'd be surprised at what a professional shopper can accomplish in terms of prices," she said at last. "But, wow, a guy knowing about boots--a bit gay of you, don't you think?"

Heath grinned at her, unabashed. "Baby, give me a chance and I'll show you just how _not gay _I can be. But in the meantime, may I escort you to your dorm room? The administration might not take it so well if I ripped your clothes off right here."

Okay, this was most definitely getting uncomfortable.

"I'd love an escort," Keira said breezily, turning slightly to the side so Heath couldn't see her eyes. "But I'm afraid that there won't be much ripping going on."

"Ouch--I know I can feel my _heart _ripping," Heath clutched melodramatically at his chest.

"Oh please, Casanova." Keira laughed. Pervy or not, Heath was too cute. "Just show me to my room, please?"

"Follow me, m'lady." Heath bowed, still play-acting, and then lead the way up to the dorms, with several pairs of eyes on him and the gorgeous brunette who, after a quick glance around, trailed after him.

**Benny Cunningham: Haha..HF found a new leading lady.**

**Callie Vernon: Say whaaat?**

**Benny Cunningham: Saw him talking to the new girl this afternoon...they looked pretty friendly if you know what I mean.**

**Callie Vernon: I really hope I don't know. So wait, there's a new girl?**

**Benny Cunningham: Yep. Dark hair, pointy boots, absolutely gorgeous. She could give Tinsley a run for her money.**

**Callie Vernon: If T doesn't sink her claws into her pretty little face first, you mean...**

Jenny was lying listlessly on her bed, fishing the crumbs out of the bottom of her last bag of Baked Doritos, when she heard a girl's crowing laughter and then the door swing open to reveal Heath, a lavender duffel bag slung over his well-defined shoulder, and an extremely pretty girl with dark hair wearing a rose-patterned Marc Jacobs top that Jenny couldn't have bought if she had dug into her college fund.

"Oh, hi," Jenny's cheeks turned pink. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Simply showing Miss Keira to her room," Heath bowed to Jenny. "In hopes of reward, but the lady seems to be managing to keep her hands off me, somehow."

"I'm sure she'll surrender to your charms soon enough," Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing my best to hold out against him," the girl--Miss Keira--said, matching Jenny's eye roll.

"So--your room? Are you, like, our new roommate?" Jenny asked awkwardly. Heath was still standing there, smirking.

"Our?" Keira crinkled her perfect ski-slope nose in confusion. "Yeah, it is. Oh, hi, I'm Keira Burton."

"Jenny Humphrey. It's really cool to meet you. It'll be nice having another roommate--" Jenny trailed off, as Heath's smirk grew exponentially larger. So apparently everyone knew about the latest drama between her and Callie. Great. If that was the case, Callie was probably already spinning it to her advantage. But the new girl didn't seem to notice the hidden implications of Heath's statement.

"So, hey, thanks so much for showing me around." She said sweetly to Heath. "You're an exceptional tour guide."

Clearly taking the hint to leave--unusual, since Heath wasn't known for his ability to detect subtlety, or be subtle himself--Heath inclined his head politely--also unlike him--and set down the lavender duffel.

"Hey, don't forget, I'm introducing you around to all the people you need to know at dinner." Heath winked as he left. "So wear something appropriate--that is to say, inappropriate."

Keira arched one eyebrow at Jenny and smiled, at what Jenny hoped was Heath's absurdity, as opposed to the absurdity of her, Keira, having to share a room with Jenny, the big-boobed freak. The former was confirmed when Keira spoke, saying, "He really is something, isn't he?"

"He's something, alright." Jenny snorted. Then she stood up. "So, do you want help, um, unpacking or something?" She asked awkwardly.

"No, but thanks," Keira smiled like she meant it. "So you said 'our room'--who else lives here?"

"Oh--Callie Vernon." Jenny bit her lip, wondering whether Keira, who seemed genuinely nice, would side with Callie, simply because of some sort of 'tall and beautiful' solidarity thing.

"As in Governor Vernon's daughter? Wow. And you're both juniors?"

"No, um, I'm a sophomore," Jenny blushed. "I'm guessing you're a junior."

"Yeah," Keira nodded distractedly. "So Heath--does he, like, have a girlfriend or what?"

Jenny suppressed a giggle. "Heath? A girlfriend? I doubt he would ever do something so--socially acceptable."

"Not cut out for monogamy, huh?" Keira said dryly.

"He could never practice that kind of self-restraint," Jenny agreed.

Keira turned away and began rifling through the contents of her duffel bag, her back to Jenny. Jenny tried to sneak a peek, and caught a glimpse of a tumble of ballet flats and a couple pairs of sneakers, as well as a box that could have contained some very sexy heels. Beneath that, Jenny could just see a bit of grey cashmere poking out.

"So, is that all your stuff?" She asked, not wanting to sound prying.

"Nah, I'm having the rest shipped out next--" Keira began to reply as the door swung open, revealing a tall, beautiful blonde girl. Jenny's had to dig her fingernails into her mattress to keep from attacking Callie. Her mussed hair, flushed face, and disheveled clothing were all clear indications that she had just been with Easy. Did she have, like, no shame whatsoever? Jenny felt sick to her stomach, but she forced herself to keep her face placid, trying to keep herself under control. No need to subject Keira to any of selfish Callie's petty drama on her first day here.

"Oh, hi." Keira turned around, a startled smile on her pretty face. "You must be Callie. I'm Keira. Your new roommate."

"Oh, hey." Callie's face softened, although she still looked a little confused. "I didn't know we were getting a new roommate." Her hazel eyes quickly darted to Jenny, and then back to Keira.

"So I guess me and my duffel bag come as a bit of a surprise?" Keira smiled understandingly. "Sorry. My room at home is immaculately clean, so you really don't have to worry about anything."

"Please," Callie laughed, already warming up to the new arrival, Jenny thought with the slightest hint of bitterness. How was it that girls like Callie and Keira never acted socially awkward, and always knew just what to say? Was that a luxury only afforded to those who stood over five feet tall?

"Jenny's the neat freak," Callie continued, "I totally have no problem with messes. And I don't even spend that much time in the room."

"Because you're too busy with Easy?" Jenny blurted out. Keira looked totally confused, while Callie looked livid.

"Who's Easy?" Keira asked after a long moment. Callie glared at Jenny before answering, as if daring her to speak.

"Just my boyfriend."

"Great name," Keira gave a genuine smile. "So, wait, you're like Governor Vernon's daughter, right?"

_Ugh. _Jenny rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow as Keira and Callie launched into a conversation about their respective families. Jenny didn't want to seem rude or withdrawn, but, come on, enough was enough. Was Callie going to win over their cool new roomie too, just like she had won over Easy? How could some girls just be so--impressive? The only thing impressive about Jenny was her ridiculously large breasts. She buried her face deeper in the pillow and willed Callie, and the headache that had entered the room with her, to go away.

"Jenny?" Keira finally said, her voice concerned. "We're going down to the dining hall. Are you coming?"

"Um...no thanks," Jenny managed to say. "I have a headache. I'll be down soon, though. Have fun."

"Feel better!" Keira called out as they left the room. Callie didn't bother to say anything.

As soon as they were both gone, Jenny took a deep, shuddering breath, and reached for the pen and paper sitting on her nightstand. She might never mail half the letters she wrote home, but at least writing them made her feel less alone. Tearing them up so Callie wouldn't see was a bit less comforting.

**Ryan Reynolds: HOTTIE!**

**Heath Ferro: Don't make me blush, sweetie.**

**Ryan Reynolds: Don't make ME vomit, Ferro. I'm talking 'bout the chick with Callie. Sweeeeet.**

**Heath Ferro: Excuse me, sir, I have an appointment..**

**Ryan Reynolds: Ferro?**

Keira caught a glimpse of Heath beaming at her as she entered the dining hall with Callie, and she winked at him across the tables. She had taken special care to look extra-casual when she was getting dressed, because she didn't want to give off a vibe of trying too hard. Still, she knew the way her tight Hollister tee hugged her chest, combined with how her low-rise jeans showed just a fraction of an inch of taut midriff, made her a prime target for lusty males. AKA, Heath Ferro.


End file.
